


HTTYS - Timestamp #4

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel gets annoyed at a vibrator and Dean is a teasing little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #4

**Author's Note:**

> What I learned from this is that you shouldn't write fanfic at 4am because when you reread it the next day you'll hate it. Anyway, I wanted to post one more timestamp before going on vacation because I won't have time to write then. Hope you enjoy it more than I did :p

Castiel is used to having a vibrator in his ass but having one inside of him for an entire day is something completely different. Especially when it’s kept on the lowest setting the entire time, just lightly teasing him. Dean made him put it in even before breakfast that morning and it’s been constantly buzzing ever since. Castiel is just happy that it’s not touching his prostate, at least this way it’s a bit more bearable.

Dean left for work a few hours ago and the only instructions he gave Castiel were that he has to wear the vibrator all day and that he’s not allowed to use a higher setting. With the cage, it’s not like he could get off anyway.

Right now Castiel is trying to ignore the vibrations as he stands in the kitchen and heats up leftovers from the day before. It’s lunchtime and it will be another few hours until Dean gets back which means he has to think about how to kill the time.

A run on the treadmill is out of the question and cleaning the house doesn’t sound too good either. The latter one isn’t a chore he’s supposed to do anyway but on the rare occasions when he gets bored of reading or watching TV, Castiel will do some work around the house. He decides that his best option is to watch TV, it doesn’t require the attention that reading does and he’s not sure he can concentrate on anything right now with the vibrations distracting him. A nap would be a nice alternative but Castiel knows that he can’t sleep like this and so he carries his lunch over to the coffeetable before turning on the TV. It takes some time to get into a comfortable position on the floor but soon he finds himself immersed in a documentary about life in the depths of the ocean while he enjoys his heated up lasagna.

Even with the distractions, the vibrator gets harder to ignore. Eventually Castiel has to slip a condom over the cage to prevent everything getting soaked with the precome dripping from his dick and by the time Dean is supposed to be home he’s seriously considering to just pull the thing out, punishment be damned.

The sound of the Impala pulling into the driveway is like music to his ears and Castiel almost falls in his haste to get to the door in time. He’s not allowed to open it unless Dean rings the bell and so he just kneels in the hallway, waiting. Dean looks a bit surprised to see him there and he’s barely closed the door behind himself before Castiel crawls forward and presses his face against Dean’s crotch. It’s not the way he would usually greet him but he hopes it might make Dean more willing to give him some relief. Castiel keeps nuzzling and mouthing at Dean’s cock through his jeans, humming happily when he can feel it harden under the thick fabric.

He’s just about to open the jeans with his teeth when Dean pulls him away by his hair and he whines. Dean just laughs and pets his head. “You know that I know what you’re trying to do. Is it really that bad?”

Castiel huffs, of course Dean could see right through him. “More annoying than anything. At least let me take it out? Please, I’ve been good, I promise.”

“I know you have but the answer is still no. You’ll get your orgasm later but first I want you to wait for me in the living room. Kneeling of course.” Dean pats his head one last time before he wanders off to the kitchen and Castiel sighs. The vibrations keep bothering him as he walks back into the living room and kneels next to the table.

Dean comes back a few minutes later, his hard cock already freed from his pants and bobbing as he walks. He stands right in front of Castiel but doesn’t touch him. “Close your eyes. Open your mouth and stick your tongue out. Don’t do anything else unless I tell you to.” It’s a strange request but Castiel complies and waits for whatever is coming next.

The first thing he feels is a touch against his lips and he quickly realizes that it’s the head of Dean’s cock, tracing his lips and covering them in precome. It takes some self-control to not use his tongue and lick it off right away. Dean doesn’t stop there and goes on to cover the rest of Castiel’s face too before he pulls away. The next thing Castiel knows is that the tip of Dean’s cock is resting on his outstretched tongue, not moving even the tiniest bit. It must be difficult for Dean too, to remain motionless like this but Castiel really has to fight not to lean forward and take Dean into his mouth.

They stay like this for a bit and neither of them says anything. Not that Castiel could, anyway. He’s caught off guard when Dean breaks the silence by ordering him to suck him off and Castiel needs a few seconds to start moving. He keeps his eyes closed as he takes all of Dean’s cock into his mouth before pulling off and mouthing along the shaft from the base to the head. Dean’s hands land in his hair but there’s no pulling or pushing and so Castiel just keeps going.

He spends some time covering the head with kisses, dipping his tongue in the slit and suckling on the tender flesh. Dean’s breathing is getting heavier every second and Castiel is tempted to take a peek to see what he looks like but he’s not been given permission so he keeps is eyes firmly closed. He presses his tongue flat against the underside of Dean’s cock and then lowers his head, taking it almost all the way down to the base before pulling back.

Castiel starts bobbing his head in earnest then, easily building up a rhythm that makes Dean gasp above him. He makes sure to use his tongue to pay special attention to the protruding veins on Dean’s cock and to flick at the head when he pulls back. Dean’s hands tighten in his hair but he still has full control and keeps going, bringing Dean closer to the edge.

Just as he’s preparing himself for Dean’s orgasm to hit, the hands in his hair pull Castiel away and it leaves him confused, mouth still hanging open. Despite the little shock he keeps his eyes closed and can only hear how Dean strokes himself. It’s only a few seconds later that Dean moans loudly and Castiel can feel the first drops of come landing on his face. Soon he’s covered in it and he can feel drops running down his nose and cheeks while some of it landed in his mouth. He doesn’t move as Dean uses his softening cock to spread it around some more and rub it into his skin.

When it’s finally over he can hear Dean take a step back. “You can open your eyes again. Oh, and swallow of course.” Castiel does as he’s told and just catches a glimpse of Dean tucking himself back into his jeans. “I think it’s time for dinner. Sandwiches will have to be enough though, I can’t be bothered to actually cook something right now.”

Castiel stares at him in disbelief. Is Dean really going to make him wait even longer? He’s hungry too, of course, but there’s still that damn vibrator and he’d like it gone sooner rather than later. “But what about…”

He trails off when Dean just gives him a look and huffs. “I said you’d get your orgasm later, I didn’t specify when. Sorry Cas, but you’ll have to wait. Now come on, it’s dinner time.” Castiel can’t help but pout at that. He doesn’t even bother getting up, just crawls after Dean into the kitchen and kneels on his pillow. In addition to the annoying buzzing in his ass there’s now the unpleasant feeling of drying come on his face. Dean hasn’t told him to lick it up so he doesn’t do anything about it.

Castiel watches as Dean makes their sandwiches, two for each of them, and then carries them over to the table. Both of Castiel’s sandwiches are cut into smaller pieces so Dean can feed him more easily and despite the fact that he’s still a bit annoyed, Castiel finds himself enjoying the food. He hums appreciatively whenever Dean holds out a piece for him and can’t help the small smile appearing on his lips when Dean tells him how good he’s being.

Still, he’s getting restless and is fidgeting by the time they finish dinner. All he wants right now is getting rid of these stupid vibrations.

-

Half an hour later, the vibrator is the least of Castiel’s problems. It’s still on the lowest setting, still giving him way too little stimulation and still kind of annoying. Even the dried come on Castiel’s face is still there. What’s different is the position he is in.

Dean had insisted on watching a Dr. Sexy marathon on TV and sat down on the couch, pulling Castiel onto his lap with his back to Dean’s chest. He’s still sitting there, cock free from the cage but instead fitted with a very tight cock ring. A ball gag keeps him quiet so he doesn’t disturb Dean. The cuffs that bind Castiel’s wrists together are connected to his collar by a short chain which prevents him from reaching down to touch himself or fight off Dean’s groping hands.

Dr. Sexy is kissing a nurse in the supply closet and while Dean watches he still somehow manages to keep playing with Castiel absentmindedly. Castiel has to fight to stay still, Dean’s touches are light at best and it’s nowhere near enough to get him close to orgasm. His cock is hard and leaking precome against his stomach and Dean hasn’t even touched it yet, just keeps lightly rubbing his nipples and gently fondling his balls.

When the first commercial break rolls around, Castiel jumps in surprise when Dean wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking him. It’s much better than before and Castiel throws his head back and moans as Dean uses his other hand to alternatively tug at his nipples and his balls. The one thing that would make this perfect is if Dean removed the cock ring. That doesn’t happen though and Castiel is stuck like this, reaching for an orgasm he can’t achieve.

He only notices that Dr. Sexy is back on because Dean suddenly withdraws his hands, making him whine in frustration. Dean doesn’t pay attention to him and simply goes back to what he’s been doing before, keeping his touches light and teasing as he ignores Castiel’s cock once again. Yes, the vibrator is still annoying but it’s nothing compared to the way Dean is playing with him now.

There are two more commercial breaks during the next hour and by then Castiel is considering jumping off Dean’s lap. He’d been tugging at his cuffs which just made the collar press uncomfortably against his neck but he’s given up any kind of resistance now and just rests his head against Dean’s shoulder, a constant stream of moans muffled by the gag. Dean touches him where he knows he’s most sensitive, it’s pleasant but also torture and Castiel can’t do much more than hang on for the ride.

He gets through nearly another hour and one more commercial break without crying (which he’s kind of proud of) before Dean turns off the TV. Castiel can feel him smiling against his neck as Dean places a kiss there. “You’ve been a good boy today. Think you’ve earned your orgasm?”

He manages to summon enough strength to nod and give a whine that he hopes Dean can identify as ‘yes’. Instead of answering, Dean removes the cock ring and begins jerking Castiel off in earnest. After hours of teasing Castiel is more than a little impatient and even though he’s already exhausted from the constant stimulation he still has the energy to roll his hips and help speed things along. It still takes a few minutes of Dean stroking him in time with his thrusts for Castiel to come and he twitches on Dean’s lap as his orgasm washes through him.

Once he’s completely spent and has gone boneless in Dean’s arms the gag is removed and he doesn’t even bother closing his mouth before Dean holds up one finger for him to lick clean. As always, they keep going until Castiel’s stomach and chest are clean again and only the dried and flaky come on his face remains. Dean makes sure to lock his cock up again before he takes off the cuffs and lets Castiel stretch his arms.

After this whole ordeal Castiel would prefer not to move at all but Dean urges him to turn around on his lap and with some help from Dean’s steadying hands he manages. There’s a small bowl with water on the table next to the couch and Dean grabs the rag floating in it. Castiel keeps his eye closed as Dean washes his face and only opens them when a kiss is pressed to his nose. “You’ve been very good today, Cas. I’m proud of you.”

Castiel smiles and wraps his arms around Dean, pressing his face into the other man’s neck. He can feel Dean returning the hug and neither makes a move to pull away.

After a few minutes Castiel can hear the TV being turned on again but he makes no effort to turn around. His eyelids are heavy and falling asleep in Dean’s arms sounds better than anything TV could offer him.


End file.
